


Seven

by 5sosquiff



Series: Seven [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dead Peter Hale, Denial, Derek is a New York Detective, Detective Derek Hale, Detective Stiles, Lonely Stiles, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Past Cora and Stiles, Peter Speaks Polish, Plot Twists, Polish Stilinskis, Presumed Dead, Retired Deaton, Scared Stiles, Scarification, Scott is a Bad Friend, Secret Lydia/Peter, Sorcerer, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Veterinarian Scott, Witches, alpha pack, shit happens, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: Detective Stilinski gets a new partner on the most publicized Beacon Hills case in history. But this case just gets more and more elaborate and its culprit is closer to Stiles than he could ever anticipate. And then there's the fact that his friends keep on dying and his new partner is sex on a stick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm really proud of this series. I hope you guys like it, please comment. If you do I'll 'subscribe' to ya'll. Enjoy!

Seven

 

  
"Detective Stilinski you got a case."

"What? Really!"

"No."

"Fuck you man."

"Look I don't like this either, being partners with a hyperactive spass who's addicted to coffee who spills coffee all the damn time, who-"

"Okay okay I get it. But you're no walk in the park either."

"Oh really and what's so bad about me huh?"

"You smell like old people, you have that weird old person smell, you chew with your mouth open, you never stop talking about your grandkids and worst of all you drink decaf."

The old man snorted crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe of Stiles' office. Yes Stiles has an office with his own name plate and everything. He finally got the job, worked his way up but now the little shits are reluctant (more like jealous) because Stiles is so fucking young (20 about to be 21 in a week) to give him his dream job. Being a Beacon Hills county detective. Regardless of his age Stiles knows he belongs here. Yeah most police departments require 4 to 5 years experience of being a police officer before they can take a promotional exam to become a detective. But Stiles just went to school for roughly a year graduated the top of his fucking class and wowed the chief on his knowledge about the supernatural thus giving him a job in the Beacon Hills County Police Department where an abnormal amount of the supernatural live.

Currently Stiles acts a bit like a homicide detective in that he'll go to a crime scene figure out if it was a homicide and then investigate if it was done by the supernatural. If it's not then he'll pass the case on to someone else, shockingly that rarely happens.

And so now everyone in the department sorta hates Stiles because they don't understand how he got the job and why he gets the ability to choose his cases because they don't fucking know about the supernatural. But because he has no documentation of experience he has to be partnered up with Lance and while Lance is a good guy he's also extremely old and has an old way of thinking. He frowns upon gays, views women as lesser beings, assumes that it's always the wife or the boyfriend (which being a detective is terrible one should never assume anything) but worst of all Lance hates HATES werewolves.

Which of course Stiles finds amusing because Stiles practically is one and Scott being the 'vet' in the area Stiles and Lance often find themselves asking for his help determining if the bear attacks really were bear attacks. Lance likes Scott and Stiles finds it too amusing to try and break the news to him that Scott is a werewolf. But Lance is a good guy, he tries to do the right thing, never cheats on his wife loves his kids and grandkids. Stiles can respect that.

So when they got a call about a murder that happened in a familiar neighborhood Stiles was freaking out because he knows the address, knows the werewolf that lives there and hopes to GOD that it's his body he's going to walk into AND that Lance won't say something stupid to get them both in trouble with people who are associated with him.

"Hey kid? You okay?"

"What? Oh uh yeah. Sorry and what did I say about calling me kid." Stiles said trying to lighten the mood from his own darks thoughts." If you call me kid again I'm going to call you grandpa."

Lance laughed." Alright, come on let's go or Elliot will have our asses."

Stiles quickly signed off his computer glad to have an excuse to procrastinate on his paperwork. He grabbed his jacket off of his seat and followed the old big bellied man out.

"Still have a shadow?" The front desk lady, Sheryl asked a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, you know how it is." Lance grumbled." Kid's smart, smarter than the other dummies here who can't even see past their dic-"

"Ah em." A nice church going lady grumbled, her blond hair tight in a bun, her blue skirt white blouse and matching shoes a stark contrast to the darkly dressed glum faces around her. A kid who looked like he should be playing tennis rather than sitting in the waiting area of a police station was sitting next to her, he had to be around 7.

"Sorry mam." Lance said nodding his head in her direction." We'll see ya later Sheryl."

"See ya later Lance, good luck Stiles."

"Thanx Sheryl. "Stiles said with a smile, kindly nodding at the mother when passing by her. She sneered at him. Stiles resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Stiles stepped outside of the station taking a deep breath loving the cool air against his skin. He walked over to their car nodding his head respectively at passing by officers.

"Do you really think that?" Stiles asked sitting in the driver's seat of the police car.

"Think what?" Lance grumbled.

"That I'm smarter than the others?" He asked pulling out of the parking lot making his way toward the border of Beacon Hills.

"Look ki-Stilinski, Yes we go after the supernatural and some of them-hell-most of them are far from human. But at the end of the day I'm a detective and every good detective knows how to read people well. And stiles I don't want to know, honestly I don't, but the way you act….How you don't flinch at the sight of a dead body when kids your age would vomit and have nightmares for days. How you always stay calm even when someone is crying or screaming in your face in the interrogation room-fuck you can get a confession faster than anybody I know. And all the creatures that you somehow know about but I don't despite having been on the job for 26 years. You never crossing out someone as a suspect until their alibi is sold uncaring of if they have a motive or not. You somehow in some way have experience, maybe even more experience then the kids in that lot that look down on you because of your age. And as I said earlier I don't want to know, because whatever it is, it's fucked up and sad and I see enough of that shit every week I don't need to look at my partner and be reminded of it every day."

Stiles was stunned into silence but nodded his head numbly."I know this address, I know who lives where we're going. Don't...watch what you say around him. This guy is more powerful than he looks."

"And how do you know him?"

Stiles went silent thinking of what to say, what he should say. They passed by three barren intersections the only sound being the car's vibrations and rocks that occasionally flew under the the tires before Stiles finally spoke. "If you want me to tell you I would but it's another one of those fucked up sad moments you seem to want to avoid."

Lance solely nodded." Okay."

And that was all that was said for the next 15 minutes until they arrived at the lavish house. It was a victorian style home that made a lot of people in the county both jealous and curios. Duke had it built far away from civilization in the woods much like the Hales home. But the man had outlandish taste especially compared to the Hales modest home. Stiles still remembers the Hales and there home, remembers getting lost in the woods and a boy finding him bringing him in-welcoming him into their warm home late at night. They gave him food, water, clean clothes and a bed. He remembers waking up to the boy carrying him and gently lying him down in the back of the Sheriff's car. He remembers the warm soothing light touch of calloused fingers across his hair-remembers the sad dark picture of his father downing a whole bottle of whiskey when the fire happened a week later.

Stiles blinked when hearing a shout. He parked on the curb right behind a deputy's car, wincing at the reporters who were everywhere yelling questions at anyone who walked by. Lance raised an eyebrow at Stiles. Yes it is very very rare for a case in Beacon Hills to get such publicity but Stiles expected nothing less from the man that owns this house. Stiles sighed mumbling a," Here we go." before exiting the car.

The thing about detectives is that they are easily spotted from the rest of the police them being more casually dressed and the badge being around their neck rather than pinned on. So as soon as they stepped out reporters swarmed them shoving microphones and lights all up in his face. Stiles turned around and bit back a groan because Lance the asshole was already across the lawn passed the tape forcing Stiles to deal with this alone.

He wouldn't have been much help anyway these reporters took one look at how young Stiles looked and just assumes that he'd be the one to slip up. Stiles raised both of his hands in a calming manner." Look we just got here, please let me through I'm just trying to do my job like the rest of you."

"Why is Beacon County taking charge of this case when its in Sunnydale's jurisdiction?"

"You're asking the wrong guy here when you should be asking-" Stiles looks up spots a man coming out of his vehicle probably a neighbor but definitely not apart of the police his rolex watch and ferrari a dead give away."-there that man. He's the chair of Sunnydale's jurisdiction."

And of course they all eat Stiles' bullshit and he is able to finally enter the crime scene. He walks up the sleek white steps passed the open huge Olympic sized double doors and into the marble flooring entranceway. There were people buzzing all around him taking pictures collecting swabs checking for prints. Stiles walked over where a cluster of bodies were currently blocking what Stiles assumes is the body. Most moved upon seeing him but two men stood blocking Stiles' view and Stiles could tell that these two were detectives. The way they stood and the clothes they wore were a dead giveaway. Because Stiles doesn't know them he assumes that they are Sunnydales.

"Excuse me gentleman." Stiles says with a pinched smile not liking the extra company. It only adds to the stress. He doesn't need these two puffing up their chests and ruffling their tail feathers because young o'le Stiles got this case instead of them.

But of course they did this, the both of them shocked at Stiles' appearance before they turned around arms crossed and noises turned up." I'm sorry do your hearing aids need a new battery? I said move I'm just trying to do my job. In fact don't you guys have jobs to do? Save your tuff guy acts for someone who fucking believes it. I'm sure the reporters outside could use some actors to help them out."

And with that Stiles shoved passed them before they could retaliate.

He passed by two laughing Forensics guys and a smirking Sunnydale deputy.

He finally caught up with Lance who was standing next to.....His father? But then Stiles didn't care,couldn't care about any of that because of what he was seeing. Fuck he couldn't believe what he was seeing right now.

"The first victim's name was-"

"Dustin Deucalion."

Lance and the Sheriff frowned turning to look at Stiles." How do you know his first name? It's not even on file Stiles." The sheriff asked eyebrows raised in an obvious this is a non negotiable question you will answer it or else.

" Deaton." he lied. He dad frowned and stared down at Stiles because lying to a sheriff let alone your dad I mean come on of course he knows that Stiles is lying. Stiles is trying to communicate with his dad that he doesn't want Lance to know but it's hard to communicate that with just his eyes so he's kinda like bulging his eyes out and flicking them but the sheriff just stares back at Stiles like he's wearing a dick beanie (which he has-Erica got it for him for Christmas- it’s freaking awesome.)

Lance cleared his throat before speaking again gaining both of the Stilinski's attention." And the second victim is-"

"Peter Hale."

Lance paused fully turning to look at Stiles arms crossed in an obvious-spill now- literally mirroring his father's stance. Stiles just ignored them both because that's what he does to his problems. He ignores the shit out if them. It's a real healthy technique. It really is. Stiles walked over to the victims standing a bit behind a Forensics dude that was taking a picture of the two men.

“Is there an estimated time of death?” He asked the forensic dude.

“Around 2 to 3 am.”

"Was there any powder or dust left around them?"

"No."The guy said. Surprising Stiles when he added." Which is extremely weird for this....Species."

Stiles lifted both eyebrows up as the boy straightened up. He was around Stiles' age had cute curly hair and piercing blue eyes. He was a bit taller than Stiles but was nicely built in that swimmers body kinda way but still lanky much like Stiles himself." Name's Stiles, are you new or Sunnydale's?" Stiles asked reaching a hand out to shake.

"Sunnydale's and my names Troye."They shook hands and Stiles smiled at him.

"Well we need guys like you...In the know over at Beacon Hills. If you were to call Mr. Stark or Elliot and let them know what you and I know that most don’t know I'm almost positive he'll offer you a higher paying exclusive position."

Troye stared wide eyed at Stiles."Really?"

Smiles smirked." Really."

"Wow t-thanx!"

"No problem kid." Stiles said before looking back at the two bodies in front of him.

One was Peter Hale the other was..."This isn't him, this isn't Deucalion." Stiles sputtered out, his hear beating loudly in his chest.

Everyone paused turning to look at Stiles. He could feel their eyes on him, his outrageous statement causing them to look at him with calculating eyes. "Everyone out Troye stay, ya got a black light on ya?"

"Yeah." Troye said standing up and reaching a hand in the lunch box looking thing that holds his camera in.

"Stiles." Lance huffed as Forensics started filing out of the room. "What do you mean it's not his body?"

"Dad can you turn the lights off for me? And Lance pull that ladder over here. Give me the black light and-"Stiles climbed the ladder small little black light in his hand. He reached up just as the lights turned off. He clicked the button and bam.

There were symbols all over the fucking ceiling all surrounded by a large circle. "What the fuck is that?" Lance huffed both hands on his hips thick eyebrows curled down into a frown.

Stiles reached down with his left hand and awkwardly took his keys out while explaining." This my friends is sorcery."

"Sorcery?" His dad said with a frown." Isn't that the same thing as witchcraft."

"Nope." Stiles said now reaching up and starting to scrape at the glowing ring with his keys making some of the ceiling crumble and fall over him and on the floor. "Shit, uh Troye can you somehow make sure that this dust doesn't contaminate the area?"

"Yeah sure." Troye put his camera holder down and walked over to the forensics cart. He pulled out some saran wrap and laid it out over the floor below Stiles.

"Son tell us what the hell is going on." His dad hissed his patience running thin.

"Okay so witches possess magical abilities, sorcerers are regular average everyday people with a powerful accurate book that requires sacrifices, blood, potions, and ancient text to create the magic for them to wield. "

"So the symbols aren't needed for a witch?" The tired sheriff asked.

"Yes uming no, I mean some witches use symbols but these aren’t anything like witch symbols and the fact that they are written in blood gives it away. Witches don't need to write it in blood.

“Son that’s not blood, it's black. Blood isn’t black or translucent.” His dad said eyes pinched in that- this shit is way over my head-sota look.

“ Human blood yes, but werewolf blood when filled with a specific potent wolfsbane.”

"Wait wait back up, how do you even know that it's not Deucalion?" Lance asked eyes trained on the blind dead body.

"Because Deucalion isn't blind anymore."

"What since when?" The Sheriff hissed.

"Since he made a deal with the Calaveras. An eye for an eye. They gave him an alpha to swap eyes with and in turn he has to work with them as their eyes on the ground floor. He takes the victim they kill it. "

"And kid how exactly do you know this?" His dad asked in that almost scolding but not quite yet tone.

"I kept my tabs on him. He never really got over the whole true alpha thing. It always fascinated him and I don't want to take a chance with just how much that fascination reaches-ah ha!" Stiles smiled in victory as the circle was finally broken. It glowed a bit before completely disappearing.

Stiles looked down and fuck his stomach dropped and his step down the latter faltered. Braeden took Dukes place a gunshot wound on her thigh another on her chest. There was some blood on her shirt but not nearly as much as it should be. The sorcerer must have taken it for another spell. "Troye take pictures of the symbols and then the new body. Dad get Elliot and Mr. Stark over here as soon as possible. I need to speak to Cora.”

"What why?" Lance sneered.

"Because her uncle and girlfriend are dead." Stiles snapped.

He walked out of the room only to be met by the forensic team and a few of Sunnydale's police. They all stared back at him in silent question." Mr. Stark and Elliot will be here soon to determine what to do with the....bodies."

And with that Stiles high tailed it out of there before they could ask him anymore questions. "Shit fuck." Stiles hissed again being swarmed with the media.

He pushed his way through ignoring the pounding in his chest and the rising of his heart beat. He had to get to her. She deserves to know before these leaches publish it for all to see. Stiles did his best to ignore their words knowing damn well that he's too strong to be wavered by these reporters doubt in him.

By the time he made it to the car it felt like he ran the fucking mile with weights on his chest. He cranked the music up to shut up the now yelling reporters. He slammed on the gas and left without a second glance.

His hands were shaking a few pieces of ceiling smeared over them and under his nails.

 

"Hey! Open up!" Stiles yelled banging on the door again. He raised his hand to bang on it again when it's suddenly pulled opened to reveal Cora Hale.

Or what used to be her.

 

She was wearing grey sweats and a large Beacon Hills Basketball sweater. Her nose was red and her hair was in a sloppy bun. Her eyes were puffy and she scowled at Stiles through those peppery puffy eyes. “"What?" Cora hissed eyes squinting because of the really really harsh morning light (please note the sarcasm it was about to sprinkle for christ sake.)

Stiles took one look at Cora before barging in pulling out his phone and speed dialing Scott." Hey, 314 Cora's." With that he ended the call turned around and stared at a gloomy pouty Cora. "I take it Braeden broke up with you again?"

"Why do you care?"

Stiles rolled his eyes." Are you fucking for real right now? Why do I care? WHY do I CARE? How long have I known you Cora, how long? And how long have you and Braden began this on and off again relationship. How many times have Scott and I been there for you! Showing up with ice cream and wolfsbane alcohol! Cora I care-we all do, so don't you dare shut down on us again! Which is why-" Stiles voice cracked his eyes betraying his calm facade." Cora....-"Stiles swallowed unsure if he should tell her before Scotts here." We care." He settled on.

Cora stood there with a frown nose twitching." Why are you nervous?" She asked softly her shoulders relaxing but face still guarded." Why are you even here?" Stiles swallowed hard."Stiles." She hissed when Stiles didn't respond. "Wait you're in your work clothes." Stiles looked down at his black slacks, white shirt, and blue tie.

"So?" Stiles asked body twitching awkwardly because of Cora's scrutinizing gaze.

" Sooooo why the hell are you here? You never come here in your work clothes, you hate them."

"Cora I.......I'm sorry." Stiles sighed his gaze sorrow filled before he stood up straight took a deep breath and put on his mask that he has perfected over the years. Keeping his heartbeat as steady as his voice, he spoke." I came here to tell you first. Peter Hale and Braden were found dead this morning at approximately 7 AM, time of death around 2 to 3 AM. Each of them shared the same gunshot wounds, the first to their leg then their chest. "

In was quiet for a while.

A long time actually.

And well Stiles doesn't do quiet all too well even when he really really should be." Cora I'm so so-"

"Get out." Cora said lowly her head hung so low in between her shoulders that Stiles couldn't see her face.

"Cora I-"

"GET OUT!" She growled snapping her head up, her eyes glowing fangs growing. Stiles doesn't need to be told twice. He ran toward the door just as Cora let out a loud roar. She charged at Stiles her body changing into the full shift with every step. Stiles struggled with the door it being extremely heavy dam werewolf's and their super strength. Stiles leaned into the door and it started to budge! "Woah!" Perhaps Stiles is stronger than he thought."Oh shit." The door flung open to reveal a wolfed out angry looking Scott.

"Move."

Stiles doesn't need to be told twice. Stiles ran/stumbled so he stood behind Scott just as Cora fully shifted running up the steps to the door.

Scott took a huge breath and roared right in Cora's face, the wolf suddenly halting and whimpering.

She laid down at Scott's feet her ears flat. Scott took a couple of breaths before facing Stiles, wolf face gone replaced with Scott's demanding gaze. Stiles swallowed hard blanking his mind trying not to feel guilty and be emotionless as he spoke over Cora’s whimper." Braden and Peter were found dead at Deucalion's house near the edge of town."

Scott nodded in understanding. He leaned down and petted Cora's fur, and she surprisingly arched into his touch whimpering lowering in volume but still constant.

* **Everything is Awesome! Everything is cools when you're part of a tea** -*

Stiles guiltily looked at the two werewolf's who winced at the loud ringtone. Stiles fumbled awkwardly taking out his phone. It was Stark.

"Shit I gotta take this it's the boss's boss."

Scott nodded." Go, I'll take care of her and'll call the others. "

Stiles turned about to answer when Scott said sternly." As soon as you're done with work come back with Chinese food. You owe me.”

Stiles nodded his head before answering his phone and heading toward the car. "Detective Stilinski we need you back at the station. NOW!"

Stiles winced at Mr. Starks tone. He was definitely not happy. Stiles started the car hands twisting the wheel in obvious discomfort. His baby's wheel has a bit of patting on it so when Stiles unconsciously squeezes it, it acts as a stress ball. But this car is so stiff and well so not his jeep. Stiles finds it hard to relax in the car. So he does was any normal person would. He turns the radio on.

"- _were found at Deucalion's. For those who do not know who Deucalion is. He was the founder and creator of E Corp Law firm. He used to be very much in the public eye but ever since he had eye surgery to get his site back he has been off the grid. The authorities have yet to make a statement regarding the two bodies. We have no idea if one of the bodies is the famous Duke. There have been rumors but nothing is being confirmed or denied. Another interesting thing about this case. It's being handled by Beacon Hills county rather than Sunnydale. The reason unknown but what we do know is that the fresh, very successful-"_

_" And cute." Another co-host added in." But inexperienced Stiles Stilinski, the son of the Beacon Hills Sheriff is working officially as the head detective on this case. Many have mixed feelings about this but most are confident that he will find whoever did this and bring them to justice."_

_" Yes, it's not often things happen in Sunnydale's and the Stilinski men are definitely happening."_

_"Oh Vanessa, you need to stop that! You met them once two weeks ago and all of a sudden you're pro-law. Just last week you sided with the man who ran down Meryl Street nude because you like to live on the wild side."_

_"I'm not saying that I'm gonna be a saint, all I'm saying is that the Stilinski's have a way about them that I admire. Both of them are good people that I trust to uphold their duty regardless of experience regardless of the pressure of the media. I think that Detective Stilinski will find out whoever did this and those who doubt him probably have something up there butt about it being a Beacon Hill's case rather than a Sunnydale's case."_

"Shit." Stiles groaned turning the radio down to see reporters setting up in front of the station. "Why me?”

Stiles parked his car and awkwardly fast walked toward the side of the building before any of the reporters could notice him. He knocked on the janitor's door.” Sup Jerry.” Stiles said with a smile.

The old man hugged Stiles, knowing him since he was a boy running around his dad's station. “Stiles! It's nice to see you. “

“You to Jerry. How’s the wife?”

“Good. A little shaken up.”

“Oh that’s right.” Stiles gasped. “She’s Dukes housekeeper. I-I’m sorry Jerry. No one should have to see that.” Jerry just nodded his head.

“ It's allright. She’s still getting interviewed though I think that their waiting for you to interview her before they release her.”

Stiles nodded his head. “I’ll get right on that sir.” Stiles turned about to leave when Jerry said seriously.

“Stiles, you’ll find whoever did this. I know you will.”

“Uh thanks Jerry.” Stiles said awkwardly feeling a bit of weight on his shoulders that wasn't there before.

Stiles walked out through the secret janitor's door and into the forensics department. He smiled when seeing Danny leaning against one of the silver tables, smiling his flirty smile at one of the-”Troye?”

The both of them jumped apart Troye blushing up to his ears while Danny lightly glared at Stiles. “Stiles it’s nice to see you. I actually need to talk to you in my office.” Danny said. “Now.”

Stiles arched an eyebrow at Troye.” He doesn’t like sharing.”

“Stiles!”

“Alright alright coming. And make this quick. I need to see Stark before he has a heart attack. And has he met Isaac yet, I think that they'd get along really REALLY-"

“Stiles.” Danny said sharply causing Stiles to shut up because Danny hardly talks in that tone. He shut the door behind Stiles and walked over toward the box sitting on his desk. He opened it and pulled out a bag with what Stiles is assuming the remains of a crushed phone in it. “Stiles.” Danny said again sitting down and motioning for Stiles to sit. He did as he was told sitting confused and concerned at the seriousness of Danny’s tone. “ This is the cellphone that was found crushed in Peter’s hand. Stiles, it only had one contact on it. /Yours/.”

Stiles gripped the arms of the seat looking at the phone, mixed emotions swarming him.

“There was no password, no other apps. He could only call you, which he didn’t. Look Stiles, I know how this looks. If I were to go on the record with this they’d take you off the case and you’d be a suspect. The media is on your ass already and it hasn’t even been 24 hours since the murder itself has happened.”

“Okay okay slow down. Come with me to my office where I imagine Stark is waiting for me. Tell him what you just told me. He can’t take me off of this case because I’m the only supernatural detective and this is obviously a supernatural case. He doesn’t have a choice. Stark will know what to do about the media, he’s good with that. I have a uh, an alibi.”

“You do?” Danny asked in a lighter tone eyebrow raised." You have an alibi for 2am in the morning?"

Stiles rolled his eyes a smile on his lips.” No, not spilling a thing so don't ask.”

 

 

“Okay Danny don't write the report just yet I need to talk to Stilinski alone. Thank you for your quick thinking it won't go unnoticed.” Danny solemnly nodded his head giving Stiles a quick reassuring smile before he left. Stiles sat across from Mr. Stark who sat in Stiles’ chair behind Stiles’ desk like he owns it. Technically he does.

He sat back in the chair legs crossed each point of his fingers meeting the other in a very business like pose. “Stiles, it has come to my attention that you know and are close to the people who are involved in this case. You are involved in this case. Is that going to be a problem?”

“No sir.”

“I’m going to have Lance report to me for every little thing regarding this case. I’m going to stay in Beacon hills until it's solved and I’m going to be actively involved in this investigation. My point is, I'm going to be watching you Stilinski. So don't do anything stupid. I’ve already asked around and know about your alibi, I know about your pack and what you’ve told them. I’m going to have to ask you to not tell them anything else unless I have given you the O.K. This includes your father. Do I make myself clear.”

“Yes Mr. Stark.”

“Alright, go and fill your partner in. He’s already throwing a hissy fit because you left him at the crime scene surrounded by vultures to talk to a talking dog.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.” I will sir. And thank you for keeping me in this case you won't regret it.” And with that Stiles turned around hand on the door about to leave when Stark said quietly. “Stiles...you better find out who ever did this and quick. The more the media digs the more they find and we don't need them finding out about the unexplained.”

And there it was, another added weight to Stiles’ shoulders.

“Yes sir.” He responded with before turning the knob and high tailing it out of his own office.

 

* **beep beep beep** *

“Shit.” Stiles groaned looking down at his beeping watch. He had to put a timer on at 12, every Monday because it’s the day him and his dad eat lunch together. It forcing Stiles to eat because he usually forgets to eat lunch in his haste to investigate, and also forcing his dad to eat right because Stiles will be there.

Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his hair walking over toward Lance’s office.”Yo Lance I’m gonna head out to eat lunch you want anything?”

“No." He huffed.

"Lance, look I-"

"It's fine, I'll get over it. I keep on forgetting g that you dated that Hale girl. Suppose I would have done the same if I was in your shoes."

Stiles smiled, not even attempting to hide his shocked expression.” Okay, I'm-uh-thanks Lance. You sure you don't want anything?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Stiles took a step out before popping his head back in." And don't even think about touching those cookies in your desk.”

“What! How did yo-” Lance opened the drawer to find a small rectangular safe filled with nothing, the cookies originally there gone.

Lance was Diabetic.

“Your wife told me about your spike in sugar intake. You should know better.” Stiles said scoldingly before really leaving.

 

“Stiles.” The waiter hummed with a smile long blond hair curling over her shoulders. “Where’s that hot dad of yours?”

Stiles laughed and rolled his eyes at her. “Thought you’d be at Cora’s.”

“Naw you know how it is. Me being there wouldn’t help.”

Stiles smiled but shook his head at her the both of them knowing that it was true. When Stiles and Cora broke up everyone in the pack reacted differently. Stiles and Cora tried their hardest to keep the pack together, to make them not split up and take sides but Erica. Erica took sides, Stiles’ side to be precise. Isaac took Coras while Scott and Boyd both were switzerland. It hurt Stiles that Erica ERICA took his side but Scott didn’t. He knows that Scott was just doing what Stiles asked him to do but it still hurt because Stiles knew that if the roles were switched he would take Scott's side in a heartbeat, and to learn that Scott wouldn’t...lets just say that Erica and Stiles started hanging out more often than Scott and Stiles. And Scott, Scott barely noticed the change until one day his mom came home and asked Scott why Stiles was in the hospital so often this month and Scott realized that he hasn't even heard from Stiles at all that month. Erica was pissed, went off on Scott and Cora for not seeing passed the tip of there own dicks to care about anybody else. Cora almost kicked Erica out of the pack but Stiles begged her not to saying that he’d leave to. Suffice to say, Erica being present while Cora’s grieving is like a snake attempting to hug a mouse. It ends with venom and death.

“ Why aren’t you there?” Erica asked sitting in the booth across from Stiles, plopping the coffee pot she was holding on the table uncaring that she was supposed to be working.

“ Because I’m in charge of the case.” He said letting out a big breath.

“Shit Stiles.” Erica said wrapping her hand around Stiles’. She leaned in whispering. “ You’re investigating your ex-girlfriends girlfriend’s supernatural murder? The girlfriend that she cheated on you with. How is that possible shouldn't you be like a suspect or something? Isn't that illegal. “

“Erica there's no one else to take the case and no one really knows Braeden so I doubt that the media would be able to follow how we know each other. But Erica something's not right about this, it's just...I feel that this is only the beginning. Promise me you’ll go straight home tonight?”

Erica just nodded at Stiles her gaze just as worried as his.

“Ah hem.”

Stiles and Erica broke apart, his dad standing at the head of the table.

“Heyyyy dad. “ Stiles said itching the back of his neck and sinking deeper into the seat.

“Son, Erica.”

“Yeah I’ll get you guys your regulars?”

“Yes that’d be great.” Stiles said quickly.

“Son-”

“So how’s Melissa?”

The sheriff just sighed looking over at Stiles. “Touché.” He mumbled taking the coffee pot that Erica purposefully left behind and poured himself a cup. He took a sip before leaning back and relaxing into the booth.” Son, are you really gonna be okay handling this case?”

“Daaaad! We had an agreement. No talking about work in the restaurant.”

“Stiles, this is me asking about your well being. Work or not I’m your father and I’m going to ask and you’re going to answer.”

“I’ll be okay dad it's just…” Stiles leaned forward. "Whoever did this was planning it, and I have a feeling that they’ll be killing again. Someone I know. I just can’t shake this feeling off that we need to be ready to attack.” Stiles frowned.

“Whatever it is son. I know you’ll figure it out. You always do, just know that I’m here for you if you ever need someone to talk to or drink a beer with.”

Stiles smiled. “Thanks dad.”

“No problem kid-o, besides you’ll find whoever did this before the reporters dig too much on the credibility of Beacon Hills law enforcement. Right?”

And there it was again another weight put on Stiles’ slim shoulders.

Stiles plastered on a fake smile. Before he could come up with an even faker response Erica came in and saved the day plopping food in front of the Stilinski’s.

Stiles smiled in thanks while Erica winked. “You guys enjoy.”

Stiles left her a 20 dollar tip.

 

When Stiles came back into his office Stark was thankfully gone. A folder with a post it note saying case 700 was on his desk. Stiles frowned and opened the folder up. Pictures of Peters and Deucalion's dead bodies were in it along with a few already written up reports from forensics. Man they moved fast, cheif probably making them due to the press.

Stiles sat back and looked at a particular picture.

It was one taken directly across form the bodies. The big chair having Peter sitting in it and Duke on the floor next to him,right arm resting over his leg. Something about that position bugged Stiles. And then underneath those files was the pictures Troye took of the symbols and Braedens body. Stiles read Troyes report itching his jaw unconsciously as he did so.

The bodies position stayed the same, it was just the bodies themselves that changed. But why do that in the first place? Why make a big deal to cover up Breadens body with Dukes. Were they trying to make it seem like Duke died. Maybe Duke wanted to free himself from the press so he staged his own death? But then why include Peter? They could have made it seem like Peter killed Duke but instead they left them both looking like they got shot.

Why?

What was the point of Duke? Was it some sort of Symbolism. And why leave the bodies at Dukes huge mansion where they knew reporters would come.

Stiles stood up and made his way toward his glass wall. He took his marker out and started writing.

Wanted Media Involved- has a message they want the public to know  
Duke? Symbolism? Clue to the message?  
Peters phone?  
Why have them bleed out and not just kill them?

Stiles took out the photos Troye took of the ceiling. He walked over and sat back in his desk and began re-drawing some of the symbols before taking a picture of them one at a time and google searching them.

It was a first for Stiles, having absolutely none of the images come back with any matches or related images. This type of magic must be old, and very very secretive. Stiles, unfortunately, need to see Deaton about this.

“Fuck.” Stiles hissed honest to god not wanting to go and visit Deaton. Stiles looked down at his watch. It was 3 visiting hours were between 10 and 2 so Stiles will just have to go tomorrow. Stiles looked again at the strange symbols before letting them go and examining the body's.

He sat there going through each photo studying the trail of blood, piecing together that they were in the house when they got shot. They were in the living room and ran leaving a trail of blood to Deucalion's throne room. It was there when they finally started dragging themselves over the blood but why did Peter sit in the chair and not Braeden? Hell how did Peter even had find the strength. Even Stiles could tell that the poison they used was extremely powerful. Peter’s lips were pale white and his veins were leaking out black. It takes a very very powerful poison to be able to kill a werewolf without it having to be and instant death fatal wound. Stiles looked at the entrance wound. Each one precise and clean cut, they have experience with guns.

_Could be a hunter, but what about the magic? Something's not adding up. Why kill both Braeden and Peter, what do they have in common? What enemies do they have in common?_

He needs to speak with Cora, more importantly-

“Stiles?”

Stiles looked up to see Calum a new police officer to the station awkwardly poking his head in Stiles’ office. “We still have the girl who found the bodies this morning. We’re about to let her go, do you want to question her further?”

“Further?”

“Yeah Lance did while you were out eating lunch.”

“Yeah, yeah send her in my office. “

Stiles quickly put the pictures away just as as she came into his office a tired smile on her lips.” Hello Stiles.”

“Hi Mrs. Jensen.” Stiles gave her a warm smile genuinely happy to see her. “How are you?”

“Oh just a bit shaken up.”

“I’ll try to get this over quick.” Stiles said quickly turning on his recording device. “I know you’ve been here all day answering the same questions over and over again by different people. It can be overwhelming to say the least. But I’m letting you know now that as soon as you leave reporters are going to be all over you asking for information. They might even try to talk to your friends and family to see if you told anything to them. I suggest that you and Jerry take that camping vacation you guys have been planning a little early. I’m going to ask you to not talk to those reporters but if you do be careful because the things that you say might hinder this case. Whoever did this, they WANT the media involved that want to cause a scene and we need to minimize that chance. Do you understand everything that I have said to you Mrs. Jensen?”

“Yes I understand.”

“Okay good, now in the report it says that you started cleaning before you found the blood trail and followed it to the bodies. If don't mind telling me exactly what it is that you cleaned. Was there anything dirtier than usual?”

“Um, let see. I started dusting because it's always dusty in a vacant mansion. And then I found some dirt, which I thought that that was really strange. So I called out to see if someone was there that could have tracked in the dirt. When no one answered I started to vacuum it all up. AI think a forensics guy took the vacuums contents."

“Okay,” Stiles murmured hastily writing down her response. “And where exactly was this dirt that you found?”

“It was in the hallway leading to The Game room. “

“What is The Game room?”

“Basically an arcade. Mainly used for the kids.”

Stiles froze his eyes snapping up from his pad of paper.” Kids?” he choked out.

She looked down at her fingers saying quietly. “ I can't tell you about them because-”

Stiles reached over and turned the tape off. “ You know what they are-what he is don’t you?” Her eyes snapped up to meet his. She held her head up about to close off and deny deny deny. “ I found out that they existed when one attacked me. Clawed right into the flesh of my chest and back, it's why I chose to be a detective in Beacon County, why I already know why you can't tell me the information I need. So I’m just going to ask once and you can answer with a nod or shake of your head or you can stay quiet and this interview will be over and I nor my partner will ask you again. Do you understand?”

She nodded but not before swallowing hard and rubbing her hands flat on her thighs in nervousness. “Are all of Dukes kids Alphas?”

The girl sat visibly tense and sweating. Her eyes flickering to Stiles then to the floor. Slowly she nodded her head. “Shit.” Stiles hissed leaning back in his chair. “ Shit. Um okay okay is there anyway you can tell me their names?”

She shook her head no.

“What school they go to?’

Another no.

“Who the mother is?”

Slowly she nodded her head yes. Stiles handed her the pad and pen ripping off what he originally wrote and throwing it away. He bounced his legs mind running wild at the thought of Deucalion's werewolf world domination. He had already come so close to completing his little alpha pack, leaving a blood trail in its wake. Had he chose someone, anyone else to join his pack instead of Scott, Stiles would have never been able to track his cave down and arrest him. Of course his little minions didnt put up a fight and when they went in for questioning they took all the blame making Duke look like a lost blind man caught in the crossfire. So to say that Stiles was freaking out is an understatement. Mrs. Jensen eyed Stiles wearily as she hesitantly pushed the note pad to Stiles. “What? No this is impossible she’s dead. “ He said sassily. She just looked at Stiles flatly.

“ That’s her, that’s the mother. “ She began so stand up obviously already irritated with Stiles.

“Of course, I’m sorry for keeping you this long I’m sure Jerry’s waiting just….are you sure that this is her?”

She gave Stiles a little smile. “Yes I’m sure.”

Stiles walked over and opened the door for her stumbling over his own feet and flinging open the door with the grace of a just born deer. It was then, in that moment when Stiles stumbled/opened the door he looked up to meet eyes with /him/.

Stiles, having been nearly killed by Peter, dated and in a pack with Cora for 6 years, Stiles knows a Hale when he sees one. And this man, whose familiar eyes briefly met Stiles’, whose expressive eyebrows contradict his stoic face, is most definitely a Hale. Jesus if one Hale could have miraculously appeared 20-something years after the fire where they were presumed dead, then it shouldn’t be shocking that It were to happen again.

Because the name that Mrs. Jensen wrote, the mother of however many Alpha babies Duke made is none other than **Laura Hale**.

 

“Ah hem.”

“Huh? Oh sorry.” Stiles stepped out of Mrs. Jensen's way allowing her to walk out of his office. Stiles politely nodded saying a quick. “Goodbye.” Before beelining it to the break room where no doubt everyone is gossiping about the new guy. Stiles walked in ears perked as he nonchalantly started making coffee.

“-hot. Like should be a fucking model hot.”

“Did you even see that beard oh god.”

“Whatever, he could be a dick for we know.”

“Why is he even here?” Stiles asked turning around and stirring his coffee. “With that almost uni brow and constipated face he could be another fashionable drug lord.” All the men laughed while the women rolled their eyes.” Did anyone check to see if his face is like that because there’s drugs stuck up his as-”

“Stilinski!” Startled Stiles jumped sloshing coffee all over his white shirt and blue tie.” Aww come on that's the third one this month!” Stiles hissed before looking up and freezing. Elliot stood, expression stern but the small smirk on the corner of his lips wasn't un noticed by Stiles. But Stiles was hardly looking at him, no Stiles’ eyes are on the Hale. The one wearing a nice black button down shirt and designer jeans a Beacon Hills Detective badge around his broad shoulders resting on his strong chest. His thick eyebrows were raised a small smile on his lips.

Stiles squinted at him ignoring the faint-or not so faint- blush that heated his face.

“This is your new Partner Derek Halfmann.”(that's a real last name I looked it up).

“Halfmann you say?” Stiles said with a snicker. “ Fitting.”

Now it was Derek’s turn to be surprised, Stiles’ obvious implication of him being a werewolf wasn't what he was expecting but come on. Even if he was human he still looks like a werewolf with those bushy eyebrows and bubble butt. Okay maybe his butt has nothing to do about that but whatever.

“Come with me to my office. We have some…..things to...uh….discuss.” Stiles blinked at Elliots usual awkward way of talking. Stiles looked back at his fellow co-workers with raised eyebrows and a wink. They laughed a few rolling their eyes at-”Stiles!” Elliot yelled already halfway to his office Derek on his heels.

Stiles scrambled catching up with a stumble. As soon as he walked in the tiny office Derek shut the door and Elliot sat down behind his desk.

“Derek’s going to be working with you on this case.”

Stiles frowned. “What about Lance?”

“Lance is…..retiring.”

“What?!”

“He didn’t pass his last health exam and Derek here who has been a New York Detective for 5 years has just been hired.”

“Okay, but are you sure you want to do this now? On this case?”

“Derek here has lots of experience and….advantages that we need right now. Why do you have a problem with this arrangement?”

Stiles looked at Derek weirily. He knows that he needs some type of hard evidence that Derek is a Hale. But even if Stiles was right, _what does that mean? Why is Derek here? Does he know about his sister? Sisters for that matter. Does he know about his Uncle? Why is he coming now? Should he tell Cora? No what if he’s wrong? And if he’s right, what the fuck is Derek trying to get at by being Stiles’ partner on this case. Does he know something Stiles doesn’t?_

“I sure as hell don’t trust him but it you do, then I'll work with him. At least until this case it solved.”

Elliot frowned at Stiles but nodded his head in understanding. Stiles left and went straight to his office to study the case some more. He has about 3 more hours until he has to leave to go to the pack meeting. Jesus that’s probably going to end up in a sad puppy pile, Stiles better swing by his apartment to get some PJ’s. Running his hands through his hair and down his face Stiles groaned feeling a headache come on.

He closed his eyes and sat back in his chair counting down from 10 but his brain just wouldn't shut up.

10.

Peter's dead.

9

Braedens Dead.

8

Laura Hale is alive

7

Lance is retiring leaving Stiles to deal with Beacon hills most publicized case.

6

Derek who may or may not be a Hale is his new fucking partner who mysteriously showed up to ‘help’ Stiles with this case.

5

Everyone, including his dad, is EXPECTING him to solve this case, and soon.

4

Duke is up to something and Stiles has no idea what it is or how close it is to happening

3

He’s investigating a very powerful sorcerer who is targeting those who are or involved with the supernatural.

2

Basically all of his fucking friends are in danger

1

Stiles wants curly fries but he promised Scott Chinese food. Oh and the killer somehow knows his fucking cellphone number and put it in a phone, programming it so it only calls Stiles’.

But the _alpha_ didn't call Stiles. Why?

"Pierdolić! That's right Peter was an ALPHA! Who's the Alpha now?"


End file.
